Watashi no Tousan
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Namaku Yachiru. Kusajishi Yachiru. Aku gadis manis yang lucu dan periang. Tapi siapa sangka kalau sebenarnya aku ini dulunya hanya seorang anak pungut...? -NO ROMANCE! AU for Bleach Vivariation Festival! RnR please...


Hai, hai pembaca sekalian~... v^o^v

Hmmh... Saya publish fic lagi untuk _**Bleach: Vivariation Festival**_.

Sesuai tema bulan Juni, _**HeadxSubordinate**_, saya mencoba memakai pair _**KenpachixYachiru**_. Kenapa? Yaa~ yang jelas karena Kenpachi merupakan kapten (_head_) divisi 11, sedangkan Yachiru adalah wakil kapten (_subordinate_) di divisi yang sama. Selain itu pair ini... yaa... cukup dikenal di kalangan _fans_ Bleach _overseas_, tapi masih jarang yang mengekspose lebih jauh tentang pair ini di fandom Bleach Indonesia... ^^. Lagipula –karena ini 'Family-AU', saya kaitkan dengan kedudukan seseorang dalam keluarga. Kedudukan Ayah pastinya lebih tinggi dari anaknya, bukan? ^^'

Saya nggak bikin romance, kok! ^^ (lagian ini AU =.=) Jadi tidak ada yang namanya unsur pedofil. Pokoknya aman, gan! XD

_Oneshoot! Enjoy~ ^^_

_Note:_

Di sini terjadi rombakan umur besar-besaran. Yachiru di sini adalah Yachiru remaja (LOL, silahkan cari fanartnya supaya jelas XD). Sedangkan Yuzu Kurosaki berumur sesuai dengan anime-nya. Sedangkan huruf _italic _berarti cerita Yachiru.

~#~#~#~#~#~

_**Disclaim**__**er: Bleach milik Kubo Tite, Kubo Tite Paman saya! ^^ -plakk-**_

_**Tapi fic ini milik saya seorang; FuzzyStrange Musume31 ^^**_

_**Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC sedikittt, AU, maybe typo(s)**_

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

_**Happy reading ^o^!**_

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Namaku Yachiru._

_Kusajishi Yachiru._

_Aku gadis manis yang lucu dan periang. Tapi siapa sangka kalau sebenarnya aku ini dulunya hanya seorang anak pungut...?_

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Yachiru! Yachiru nee-san?" Yuzu Kurosaki –gadis itu memanggilku.

"Ah, Yuzu! Ada apa? Tumben siang-siang pergi berjalan-jalan sendirian! Mau mengunjungi ayahmu di rumah sakit, ya?" Aku tersenyum pada Yuzu.

Yuzu mengangguk riang, "Iya, aku mengantarkan makan siang untuk ayah yang sedang bekerja!".

Aku tersenyum pahit. "Asiknya memiliki keluarga..." Aku bergumam sangat pelan.

Yuzu yang menyadari perubahan pada air wajahku langsung cemas, "K-kakak? M-maaf... Apakah perilaku dan ucapanku menyinggung perasaan kakak?" Yuzu mengguncang tanganku pelan.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak, _kok_! Aku hanya berpikir, sepertinya asik, ya, memiliki keluarga kandung kita sendiri. Walaupun Yuzu sudah kehilangan Ibu Yuzu, Yuzu benar-benar masih lebih beruntung dari aku. Yuzu masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari Ayah, Kakak dan Karin. Aku saja tidak sempat..." Aku tersenyum hangat –membuang jauh-jauh raut wajah kesedihanku agar tidak ketahuan oleh Yuzu.

Yuzu balas tersenyum lega. "Ah, kak, kenapa kakak ada di padang bunga Krisan seperti ini? Tumben sekali?" Yuzu bertanya kepadaku dengan wajah penasaran.

Mataku menatap langit yang cerah tak berawan. Pikiranku melayang menerawang ke masa lalu. Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan, menikmati belaian-belaian halus dan lembut dari angin semilir yang berlalu di siang musim panas yang tidak terlalu terik. Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam, kemudian melepaskannya perlahan-lahan, "Ah, Yuzu. Bunga Krisan di padang ini menyimpan jutaan kenangan tentang masa laluku. Kembali ke sini bagaikan nostalgia tak terduga yang selalu aku lakukan setiap tahun. Lagipula hari ini _hari yang spesial..._" Aku tersenyum penuh arti.

"Nostal-... gia? Hari spesial?" Yuzu mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Aku mengangguk. "Hmm? Bisa kakak ceritakan 'nostalgia' seperti apa itu?" Yuzu bertanya penuh rasa penasaran.

Aku menarik tangan Yuzu. Aku memberi isyarat padanya untuk duduk di atas batu hitam besar yang ada di padang bunga itu. Begitupula denganku, aku duduk di atas batu yang letaknya berhadapan dengan batu tempat Yuzu duduk. Aku mulai membuka suara, _kembali ke masa kecilku..._

~#~#~#~#~#~

_(Flashback)_

_Aku meringkuk di ujung jalan__ di daerah pertokoan. Jauh dari keramaian._

_Salju mulai turun perlahan-lahan. Titik-titik es –bagaikan debu putih yang siap membekukanku menjadi boneka salju._

_Aku hanya berbekal sebatang permen lolipop rasa _strawberry_ susu di tangan kananku. Aku menjilati permenku sampai permen itu hampir habis._

_Aku masih terduduk di ujung jalan. Aku tidak berani melihat orang yang berjalan lewat di depanku. Sampai akhirnya ada seorang yang dermawan dengan tubuh besar berhenti berjalan di depanku._

_Ia menyapaku lembut, "Hai gadis cilik! Siapa namamu?"._

_Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah kebingungan. Iya, aku kebingungan. Apa itu 'nama'? Sejenis makanan 'kah? Atau nama merek permen?_

"_N-na... nama?" Aku kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan paman yang berdiri di depanku._

"_Iya. Nama! Siapa namamu?"_

_Aku kebingungan... "Apa itu... 'nama'? Apa itu sejenis coklat?" Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku._

_Paman itu tertawa lebar –membuatku sedikit takut._

_Kemudian ia kembali bicara, "'Nama' itu panggilan seseorang untuk kita. Seperti aku. Namaku Kenpachi. Kenpachi Zaraki."_

_Paman itu menarik tanganku kemudian mengajakku bersalaman dengan tangannya yang besar. "Siapa namamu?" Paman itu mengulang pertanyaannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya._

_Aku menggeliat gelisah, "Aku... Aku tidak punya nama, Paman!"._

_Paman itu tampak sedikit terkejut, "Tidak punya nama? Gadis sepertimu tidak memiliki nama?" Ia menunjukkan wajah keheranan._

_Aku mengangguk pelan._

_Paman itu kemudian tersenyum, "Wahh... Wahh... Sayang sekali gadis manis sepertimu tidak memiliki nama! Sepertinya aku beruntung karena aku dapat memberimu nama! Baiklah... Bagaimana kalau... Yachi-... Yachiru? Yachiru Kusajishi! Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

_Aku tersenyum senang. Sejenak aku melupakan kesedihanku. Aku mengangkat tanganku, kemudian ber-_toast_ dengan cara menepukkan telapak tanganku ke tangan Paman itu._

"_Wahh... Terima kasih Paman Ken!" Aku tersenyum riang._

"_Tidak. Panggil saja aku 'Ken-chan'..." Paman itu menggendongku di pundak besarnya._

"_Ken-chan...?" Lidahku masih asing mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku tersenyum, "Mau kemana kita, Ken-chan?"._

"_Ayo, kita pulang!" Paman itu tersenyum._

"_Kemana?"_

"_Tentu saja, ke _rumah_ Yachiru!" Paman itu berjalan sambil menggendongku._

"_Paman, rumah Yachiru memangnya ada di mana?" Aku bertanya pada paman Ken._

_Paman Ken malah menyeringai lebar, "Rumah Paman, rumah Yachiru juga! Yachiru tetaplah di pundakku, ya! Gadis manis sepertimu tidak seharusnya berkeliaran di pinggir jalan!"._

_Sekarang, aku sudah memiliki nama! Namaku, _Kusajishi Yachiru_!_

_(Flashback end)_

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Ah, Yuzu, mulai saat itu aku tinggal, dididik, dan diasuh oleh Ken-chan. Ken-chan tidak jahat. Sangat berbeda dari bayanganku sebelumnya. Ia baik hati. Ia selalu menolong di kala aku mendapat kesulitan. Ia selalu melindungiku. Aku jadi merasa seperti memiliki ayah kandung sungguhan! Ken-chan juga sudah menganggapku sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Pada dasarnya kami memang sama-sama sebatang kara yang kesepian." Aku menghela nafas. "Kadang Ken-chan meminta tolong kepada Bibi Halibel yang tinggal di sebelah rumah kami untuk menggantikannya mengurus diriku kalau Ken-chan sendiri dengan sibuk." Aku tersenyum lembut.

Yuzu manggut-manggut, "Hmm... Apakah Bibi Halibel itu teman wanita Ken-chan? Apakah mereka sepasang kekasih?".

Aku menggeleng, "Hmm... Bisa jadi begitu... Tapi entahlah~... Aku tidak pernah menanyakan perihal hal itu pada Ken-chan maupun Bibi Halibel. Hmm... Yah, mungkin saja. Siapa yang tahu?" Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu di mana Ken-chan sekarang?" Yuzu bertanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum getir setelah mendengat pertanyaan yang barusan dilontarkan Yuzu, "Ken-chan... Dia sudah _tiada_...".

Yuzu terperangah mendengar jawaban mengejutkan yang baru saja meluncur keluar dari bibirku. Ia terkejut. Ia menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua tangannya dan terus memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Aku berdiri dari batu tempatku duduk. Aku mulai memetik beberapa tangkai bunga Krisan yang bermekaran di kebun itu. "Ya, Ken-chan sudah meninggal," Aku menghentikan aktifitas memetikku kemudian membalikkan badanku menghadap ke arah Yuzu, "Kau tahu Yuzu, hari ini adalah hari yang spesial, karena-..." Aku menahan kalimatku. "Karena hari ini adalah hari peringatan tujuh tahun sejak kematian Ken-chan..."

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Ken-chan adalah seseorang yang gagah berani. I__a adalah seorang kapten angkatan darat yang cukup disegani oleh bawahannya. Ia tidak segan-segan mengajak duel siapapun yang bertentangan dengannya. Tapi sebenarnya Ken-chan orang yang lembut dan baik hati!_

_Lima tahun lalu, di Negara tetangga terjadi kerusuhan besar-besaran. Perang saudara di mana-mana. Anak-anak kecil yang menangis. Orang tua yang meninggal. Nyawa-nyawa yang menghilang percuma... Entah mengapa sepertinya mereka senang sekali dengan darah-darah yang berceceran dengan sia-sia di mana-mana._

"_Ken-chan... Mereka kasihan sekali, ya..." Aku duduk di sofa sambil menonton berita di salah satu stasiun televisi ditemani setoples cemilan._

"_Ya. Benar-benar malang." Ken-chan menatap iba ke arah televisi. Benar-benar emosi yang sangat –atau bahkan tidak pernah ditunjukkan Ken-chan pada siapapun._

_Aku berdiri dari sofa yang sedari tadi kududuki, "Ken-chan! Yachiru ingin membantu mereka!" Aku mengepalkan tanganku ke udara dengan wajah polos._

_Ken-chan tersenyum hangat, "Tidak bisa, Yachiru masih kecil. Lagipula umur Yachiru masih belum mencukupi untuk masuk ke militer!" Ken-chan membelai-belai rambutku pelan._

_Aku menggembungkan pipiku lantas mengerucutkan bibirku. "Uuh~ itu namanya tidak adil! Masa hanya orang dewasa saja yang boleh ikut menolong? Yachiru 'kan juga mau ikut berperang!" Aku melipat tanganku di depan dada._

_Ken-chan malah tertawa cukup keras, "Hahahaha... Yachiru~ Yachiru! Kau itu polos sekali, ya! Siapa bilang Yachiru tidak bisa membantu mereka yang sedang kesusuhan!" Ken-chan tersenyum sekali lagi._

_Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "H-hah? Bagaimana?"._

_Ken-chan menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Dengan... Aku!"_

_Aku terkejut, "Lho? Jadi Ken-chan mewakiliku bertempur?" Aku sedikit bersemangat._

_Ken-chan mengangguk, "Iya. Aku akan berperang demi Yachiru. Aku akan bertarung untuk Yachiru. Kalau aku menang, kemenanganku aku persembahkan hanya untuk Yachiru, kalau aku gugur, aku harus meminta maaf pada Yachiru karena tidak berhasil mengabulkan permintaan Yachiru." Ken-chan menatapku sambil tersenyum penuh arti._

_Aku gelagapan menatapnya... "O-otou-san..." Gumamku pelan nyaris tak terdengar._

_Ken-chan tampak sumringah mendegar panggilan barusan, "Ya, Yachiru? Panggil aku 'Ayah', Yachiru! Sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin aku dengar dari siapapun..."._

"_Otou-san? Ayah?" Aku memanggil Ken-chan dengan sebutan 'ayah'. Ken-chan senangnya bukan main. Ia menggendongku kemudian memutar-mutar tubuhku di udara._

"_Terima kasih, Yachiru... Terima kasih..."_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Aku kembali ke duduk ke batu tempatku tadi duduk. Aku pun mulai mencabuti kelopak-kelopak sebagian bunga Krisan yang tadi aku petik dan kumpulkan. Aku melanjutkan ceritaku tentang Ken-chan pada Yuzu, "Begitulah! Ken-chan langsung mendaftarkan dirinya menjadi tim atau regu penyelamat yang akan menolong mereka semua. Aku ingat bagaimana wajah Ken-chan saat ia akan berangkat pagi itu ke kantornya..."

~#~#~#~#~#~

"_Pagi, Yachiru!" Ken-chan membangunkanku dengan suara keras dan beratnya yang khas. Aku pun mulai terbangun dari pulau mimpi yang ku arungi semalaman. Aku membuka mataku sedikit, memberi celah pada hangatnya sinar matahari agar bisa menelusup masuk ke dalam bola mataku._

"_Ah, Ken-chan! Sepagi ini sudah membangunkanku. Tumben? Biasanya Aku duluan atau Bibi Halibel yang membangunkanmu duluan, Ken-chan!" Aku tertawa jahil pada Ken-chan._

"_Ah, ayo segera mandi dan cepat berpakaian! Pagi ini aku yang akan memasak sarapan!" Ken-chan tampak bersemangat._

_Aku sedikit terkejut. Aku jadi agak tersedak, "Uhuk! K-Ken-chan... memasak sarapan?" Aku mulai membayangkan masakan-masakan aneh seperti masakan Bibi Matsumoto –tetangga yang tinggal di depan rumah yang waktu itu pernah mengirimi kami makanan. Aku jadi mual-mual esok harinya. Aku membayangkan nasib Paman Ichimaru yang harus makan makanan seperti itu setiap hari. Hahahaha..._

_Ken-chan menepuk pundakku lembut, "Tentu saja, Yachiru! Aku akan memasak masakan yang enak! Begini-begini, aku sering memasak untuk dapur umum darurat, lho! Ini diperlukan bagi kemiliteran!" Ken-chan tertawa kecil._

_Aku jadi agak lega dibuatnya. Aku segera berlari mengambil pakaian kemudian segera melesat ke kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi._

_Ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku disambut oleh bau sedap makanan yang baru matang dari arah dapur. Aku segera berlari ke arah dapur –penasaran dengan masakan Ken-chan._

"_Whaaa! Masakannya enak-enak!" Aku berteriak dengan wajah berbinar-binar melihat makanan buatan Ken-chan yang 'Waow'!_

_Aku segera makan dengan lahap hidangan yang ada di atas meja, "Wahh... Ken-chan kenapa tidak bilang kalau bisa memasak? Tahu gitu 'kan aku bisa makan makanan enak setiap hari!" Aku berceloteh di sela makanku._

_Ken-chan hanya tersenyum menunjukkan gigi putih miliknya, "Iya. Habis aku sibuk, jadi jarang sekali memasak! Lagipula... Bisa jadi ini kesempatanku yang terakhir kalinya untuk membuatkan Yachiru masakan..." Ia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku._

_Aku tertegun... "Kesempatan... terakhir?" Gumamku tak terdengar._

"_Aha! Yachiru! Pagi ini akan menjadi pagi terakhirku di sini!" Suara _bass _Ken-chan memecah pikiranku._

"_Heh? Terakhir bagaimana?" Aku terkejut._

"_Iya, aku akan menjadi regu penyelamat di Negeri sebelah. Sesuai permintaan Yachiru! Nanti sore aku akan berangkat, lho!" Ken-chan berbicara seolah tanpa beban. Aku hanya ber-oh-oh ria._

_Aku tersenyum, "Kalau begitu... Selamat berjuang, Ayah!" Aku memeluk lengan Ken-chan._

_Ken-chan terkekeh, "Lah, begitu, _dong_! Supaya Ayahmu semangat ke medan perang!" Ken-chan mengajakku ber-_toast_._

"_Ah, tapi Ken-chan... Aku punya sebuah permintaan untuk Ken-chan..." Aku berbicara pada Ken-chan._

"_Apa itu, Yachiru?" Ken-chan bertanya padaku._

Aku membisikkan permintaan terakhirku ke telinga Ken-chan.

"_Ya, Yachiru. Akan kuusahakan. Semoga..."_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Aku membiarkan kelopak bunga yang tadi kucabuti terbang dibawa angin, "Begitulah Yuzu... Beberapa bulan kemudian aku mendapat berita tentang kematian Ken-chan dari Bibi Halibel. Aku terkejut mendengar berita itu. Bibi Halibel tampak sangat terguncang dengan kematian Ken-chan. Aku juga. Hanya saja, sejak awal aku sudah merelakannya..." Aku tersenyum pahit.

~#~#~#~#~#~

_(Hari pemakaman Ken-chan)_

_Aku tampak sedih dalam balutan pakaian hitam. Begitu pula Bibi Halibel. Kami mengunjungi 'rumah baru' Ken-chan. Kami membawa masing-masing sekeranjang kelopak bunga Krisan. Kami berdua menaburkan bunga itu di atas pusara Ken-chan, sampai ada seseorang yang menepuk punggungku dari belakang..._

"_Maaf, apakah anda yang bernama Yachiru Kusajishi?" Orang berkepala botak itu bertanya dengan suara sangat pelan padaku. Aku mengangguk. "Ah, saya Ikkaku Madarame. Bawahan Kapten Zaraki. Saya diutus oleh beliau untuk menyampaikan ini pada anak angkatnya yang bernama Yachiru Kusajishi. Saya rasa anda perlu membaca surat ini..." Ikkaku –orang itu menyodorkan sepucuk surat padaku._

_Aku menerima surat –yang lebih mirip memo itu kemudian membaca isinya:_

'_Yachiru, ini Ayah. Aku sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk membantu orang-orang di sini. Kami berhasil Yachiru. Sedikit demi sedikit kami mulai memukul mundur musuh kami. Walaupun haris dibayar mahal dengan nyawaku mungkin. Tidak masalah. Aku yakin orang seperti Yachiru bisa hidup mandiri. Emm... Dan aku minta maaf... Aku ini Ayah yang payah. Bahkan permintaan terakhir Yachiru tidak bisa kukabulkan. Maaf Yachiru, aku memang bukan Ayah angkat yang baik, tapi asal tahu saja, aku menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri, aku jadi bisa merasakan perasaan menjadi seorang Ayah. Terima kasih Yachiru. Berikan salamku pada Halibel. Katakan kalau aku menyayanginya..._

_~Kenpachi Zaraki~_

_Didiktekan kepada Ikkaku Madarame.'_

"_Ayah..." Aku menghambur ke pusara Ken-chan –bukan, Ayahku. "Ayah sama sekali bukan Ayah yang buruk. Ayah adalah Ayah terbaik di dunia yang kumiliki. Terima kasih Ayah... Selamat Jalan..."._

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Hahh... Begitulah. Aku memberikan penghormatan terakhirku pada Ayahku –Ken-chan," Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku, kemudian memegang bahu Yuzu dengan kedua tanganku, "Percayalah Yuzu, tidak peduli baik atau buruk Ayah kita, tapi memiliki Ayah adalah sebuah anugerah bagi kita seorang anak. Jadi jika kau memiliki Ayah dan Ibu, bahagiakan mereka semampumu! Percayalah, segala yang kita lakukan tidak akan pernah ada yang sia-sia..." Aku tersenyum penuh arti.

Yuzu menatapku dalam-dalam, "Ha-i'!" Jawabnya suara tegas. "Kak, kalau boleh tahu, apa permintaan terakhir kakak...?" Yuzu bertanya padaku.

Aku membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Yuzu. Yuzu tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku balas tersenyum.

Aku mencabut beberapa tangkai Krisan lagi kemudian memasukkannya ke keranjangku. "Yuzu-chan, aku harus pergi."

"Ke mana?" Yuzu bertanya padaku.

Aku tersenyum misterius, lalu mnjawab sambil berlalu, _"Ke suatu tempat..."_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Langkahku terhenti di sebuah tempat –_Pemakaman_.

Aku masuk ke dalam tempat itu, kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah makam...

"_Hai, Ayah! Aku datang..."._

~#~#~#~#~#~

"_Ah, Ken-chan... Aku punya sebuah permintaan untuk Ken-chan..."_

"_Apa itu, Yachiru?"_

"_Aku harap Ken-chan pulang dengan selamat. Aku dan Bibi Halibel akan selalu menunggu di sini..."_

"_Ya, Yachiru. Akan kuusahakan. Semoga..."_

~#~#~#~_**END?**_~#~#~#~

AN:

Author: Pembaca~~~! Huweee~... Setelah bermelankolis-melankolis ria dengan Matt dan Mello di fandom Death Note, bergaje-gaje ria bersama Germany dan Italy di fandom Hetalia Axis Powers, dan ber-... ber... 'ber' apa ya? O.o (plakk) bersama Sebastian dan Ciela di fandom Kuroshitsuji, akhirnya saya balik lagi ke habitat saya di fandom Bleach. Hahahahahahaha... Thanks for reading minna-san~... v^^v

Ao: Iya. Wahh... Si author mulai mencoba menjadi multi-fandom author. Hehehehe... ^/^

Author: Iya. OMG, akhirnya saya tidak membuat romance! Whohooo! *tebar confetti* Ehm, buat semuanya, ini saya bikin ngebut untuk ngejar UKK. Semuanya, saya ucapkan selamat menempuh UKK! Semoga kita semua dapat hasil yang terbaik ^o^! (Amiinn...)

Ao: Okay, silahkan tekan tombol review di bawah situ, nyoo~! Supaya author bisa bikin fic lebih banyak lagi!

All: **REVIEW NYOOO~~~! ^o^**

~#~#~#~ _**RnR? **_~#~#~#~


End file.
